Bleed
by DivineRose2392
Summary: She begged him to put the knife down....but he wouldn't. SxK. Rating for violence and sexuality...lemon...Kiddies should not read this....


This story contains sexual themes, and brief nudity (gets shot).  
Yeah, like anyone cares.  
But it does have a little strong language. DO NOT READ AHEAD. The story may look long, but it is very good, and I took a lot of time writing it. IF YOU READ THE END, YOU WON'T ENJOY IT!  
Now...enjoy.

**THE BOLD PART IS A FLASHBACK! KTHX  
WILL BE EDITIED LATER**

* * *

Run. That was the only thing she could do. She didn't know where she was running to, but she had to get away from him. She had been running away from him for a year. It wasn't like this before. It shouldn't be like this at all. Her legs didn't want to move anymore, but she pushed them to move. Though he was far away from her, she could feel him searching for her.

She slid to a halt, and took a shortcut down an alley way. She went all the way down and then took a right into another alley way. She had to rest; her energy was completely drained, and the cuts on her were very deep and painful. She saw a door to one of the buildings up ahead, and she ran over to it. She opened to door by pushing on it, for it wouldn't budge.

Once she was inside, she saw that she was in an old dance studio. She closed the door behind her and leaned up against the desk. There was a clipboard with a sign-in sheet on it. The pencil marks was smudged, and she couldn't read the people's names. Tears were brewing in her eyes.

_**She was walking in the courtyard. Her hair was finally dried; she decided to air dry it this time. She pulled up her jeans, for they kept falling down on her. She picked an azalea off of the bush she was passing and held the delicate flower in her hand. **_

She couldn't stop the tears. They fell down her cheeks. Her hands curled up into fists and she collapsed to the floor on her knees. _Be strong, _she thought. She got up from the floor and wiped her tears.

_**The sun kissed her skin gently, and smile spread across her face. It wasn't too hot or too cold outside. She fixed her white tank top that was a little lacy, but looked good on her body. **_

_**"Kairi!" a soft voice called. She turned around, and ran up to her best friend. **_

_**"Riku, welcome back!" she said. She threw her arms around him to give him a hug. He hugged her back, and picked her up. She giggled as he gave her a spin. He set her down on her feet, and they looked up at each other. **_

_**Riku was beautiful to Kairi. He was a nice, strong boy, with long silver hair, and amazing aquamarine colored eyes. His skin was extremely smooth was very kissable. His body had a nice build to it. But they only loved reach other like brother and sister. **_

Kairi looked at the stair case and decided to skip all the other doors on the first floor; she proceeded up the staircase. There were a few doors. One led to the bathroom, and she went into the women's bathroom. She started to clean up her cuts that were just conflicted on her just moments ago.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how much of a mess she was. Her skin was very pale. It was the whitest its ever has been. She had red rings under her eyes. But there was a fire in her sapphire eyes that was burning heavily. Misery loved her company. She was drowning in it. Her heart was beating faintly, but each pump of it was pumping out hatred and anger. Her hands gripped the side of the sink; her knuckles were now as white as snow.

A few tears fell down her face again as she bowed her head. She turned on the sink, and started to splash some water on her face. The coldness sent tingles through her face.

_**"How was the assignment?" Kairi asked. **_

_**"Very hard," Riku said sourly. "I never want to go back to that world again. There were Heartless there that not even I could think of...anyway. I just popped in the room, and Sora is awake if you want to go see him now…actually, he wants you." **_

_**"Well…you know…we are together…." **_

_**"Ha, I understand." **_

_**"Where are you heading off to?"**_

_**" I was just assigned another mission…either that or Leonheart and Kisaragi are playing a trick on me…." **_

_**"I think Yuffie is pulling your string." **_

_**Riku smiled and said, "Yeah, Leon wouldn't do something like that…but maybe he would, if he was feeling mischievous. Well, I have to go, Kairi. I'll see you later." **_

_**"Okay, Riku. Have fun. Be careful."**_

_**"I will, your majesty." **_

_**"I told you to not call me that. I feel…old." **_

_**"Well, you are the Queen." **_

_**"But I'm still your best friend." **_

_**"That is true."**_

_**Riku then gave a soft chuckle. She gave him one last hug before they parted. She watched Riku disappear. She stood there for a moment, and stared at the flower she picked. She smiled and giggled like a child. She dropped the flower and ran. **_

_**She suddenly stopped short when she stood in front of the closed door. Her heart started to beat quickly. She could help but have a huge grin on her face. She fixed her shirt and hair, and then opened the door. There, sitting up in bed, looking out the window was her lover. **_

She looked at herself once more in the mirror as the water dripped off of her face. Kairi saw someone broken beyond repair. _I hate him…I hate me….Go away! _She screamed inside her head. Those weren't her thoughts….Though she wasn't smirking, her reflection was. She had a murderous look in her eyes; she was surprised. She backed up a little and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw blood run down from her eye in the reflection, but when she touched her face, she felt nothing but tears.

"You're going to die," her reflection said darkly. The smirk faded. Her eyes turned red. She stuck out a hand and came closer to the mirror.

"NO!" Kairi screamed. She the punched the mirror and it shattered. She watched the pieces of glass fall to the ground in slow motion. Her hand started to hurt. She washed off the blood in the sink, and picked the tiny pieces of glass out of it. She was stupid. She could've used her Keyblade to smash the mirror, yet she decided to use her fist.

"Fuck," she swore. She was in so much pain. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, ignoring the tears.

_**The boy looked over at her. A warm smile spread across his face. He jerked his head to the empty spot next to him. Kairi closed the door behind her, kicked off her flip flops, and hopped onto the bed. She couldn't help but be excited to see him. She smiled, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him passionately. He seemed surprised by her force, and kissed her back with an equal counter. **_

_**She started giggling when he pulled her gently into his lap and started to give her butterfly kisses on her face. His lips tickled her skin. He would plant the kisses on her lips; she couldn't stop laughing. He just smiled and laughed with her. **_

_**"I should go away more often so I could come home to this," he said. Kairi threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She loved it when he kissed her softly. **_

_**"Don't even think about," she said playfully. Sora laughed; his laugh was heart warming. **_

She opened her eyes and frowned. Her knuckles were still bleeding. She got some paper towels from the dispenser, and started to clean them up. She used her healing magic as well, but it wasn't a big help. It stopped the pain and some skin formed over the cuts, but no as much as she hoped it would've. If she damaged her soul anymore, she would be dead. She sat on the bathroom floor for a moment in the corner, with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them.

_**"What'd you do when I was gone?" he asked softly as he tucked a piece of her crimson hair behind her ear. They were lying next to each other; she snuggled into his warm arms. **_

_**"Well, when you left I got an assignment, which was fun." **_

_**"Oh really? What was it?" **_

_**"Let's just say I went into the deep waters of Atlantica to fight some disturbing fish-like Heartless."**_

_**He groaned and said, "I wish I was with you." Kairi giggled and shifted in her arms. He put his lips to her neck, and said, "I really wish I was with you." **_

_**"Sora!" Kairi laughed. He started to tickle her and she couldn't stop laughing. "Sora! Stop! I need to br—AH!" Sora was laughing with her. He finally stopped, and Kairi began to catch her breath. She rested in his arms again. "What time did you get in?" **_

_**"Very late…I don't remember the time," Sora said as he looked deep into her eyes. "But where were you? I was hoping that you would be sleeping peacefully in here, but when I came in, you were gone." **_

_**"Ah, I was over at Radiant Garden for the evening. They were having a little festival there, so I decided to attend. It gets quite lonely when you're not here." **_

_**"I'm sorry, my love," Sora said as he kissed her head. **_

Love. _His _love. Kairi put her forehead on her forearm and started to think again. Her heart started to ache with a wretched pain. She couldn't stop imagining the monster he was now. His skin was as white as snow…his hair a darker brown…and his eyes. She cringed as she pictured his demonic red eyes. They held the same fire and hatred as her eyes held.

_**Kairi couldn't stop staring into his eyes. Her heart was his, it always will be. Her fingers intertwined with his. Sora closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair that smelt like orchids mixed in with coconuts milk. The morning rays shined down through the window, not too brightly, and fell upon Sora. He looked beautiful in the light, like he was her angel. **_

_**His cupped her face and started to caress her cheeks gently with his thumbs. He then brought his lips down onto hers. His kiss would take her breath away. It sent an overwhelming feeling to her heart. It left a burning sensation on her mouth, leaving her to want more of it. **_

Kairi got off of the ground and exited the bathroom. As she traveled down the dark, long, and narrow hallway, she past by some offices, and small dance studios that were probably for either private lessons or for little children. She paused as she stopped next to a bulletin board and read some of the flyers.

A few of them advertised some plays she knew and musicals as well being held at the theatre on another street that wasn't far from where she was. Some were time schedules for the classes as well as rehearsals for a specific dance competition.

She started to think back to when she danced with him. It was at Radiant Garden. Yuffie wanted to hold a fiesta to welcome in the new people to the town. Kairi remembered that she was wearing a white dress that was very flirty and fun that went down to her knees, and that had thin straps. She remembers Sora looking very casual, but he looked so handsome despite him wearing jeans and a fitted black t-shirt.

The two of them danced all night. They were laughing, spinning, and sometimes Sora would sneak in a kiss. He would lean down every now and then whispering, "You look so lovely tonight."

Kairi looked away from the board and cringed as she felt pain go through her body again. She looked at the cuts on her legs again. _He did that…._Why? Why would he want to hurt her? She hated the darkness. She punched the wall, and it made a hole in it. She was so angry with him. She hated him.

_**Sora somehow managed to kick back the covers that he was under. His legs tangled with hers. Kairi was taken by surprise. But as he leaned over her, she could see a sweet fire burn in his eyes. He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "You look beautiful this morning…but don't you always." He kissed her cheek, and then started to kiss her neck.**_

_**Kairi just closed her eyes and let Sora work his magic. He then whispered in her ear, "I love you, so much." He looked at her. His eyes were sparkling. **_

_**"I love you too," Kairi said. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. His kisses were too breathtaking. She would have to part ever now and then. But when her lips were already parted, Sora would kiss her and slip his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close to get a better taste of his mouth. **_

His mouth now always had a devious smirk on it. It wasn't playful. It wasn't in a joking way. It was evil, cruel, and murderous. Kairi growled under her breath at the thought of it. Now when he pulled her close, he was ready to kill her, instead of kiss her or hug her. More tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't help it. The thought of him turning dark was mortifying.

_**Sora's lips quickly moved to her neck. Kairi kept her eyes closed and felt that burning sensation again as he kissed her. It always made her mind spin out of control. Her heart was beating quickly. She loved the adrenaline streaming through veins. **_

_**She felt him pull her up. One of his arms was around her waist tightly. She could feel his free hand in her hair, cradling her head gently with it. She arched her back a bit as his lips started to kiss her collarbone. **_

_**"Sora," she whispered. He didn't respond. He just kept kissing her. She titled her head back again as he began to kiss a little lower. **_

Kairi titled her head back for a moment and stared at the popcorn ceiling. She began to feel her throat burn as if he had just kissed her there. She looked ahead and continued to walk. She made it to the end of the hall, and opened the double glass doors.

She proceeded into the giant dance studio. It was about the size of an auditorium, or maybe even bigger. There were mirrors and windows along the walls. There wasn't even wallpaper, for they covered up the whole room. The place was spotless. She walked over to the handle bars along the mirrors and placed her hand on it.

All of the sudden, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Though she was far away, she could hear footsteps coming from upstairs. Her heart started to thump loudly. Her hand that wasn't hurt, curled into a tight fist.

She turned around when she felt breathing on her neck. Her eyes locked with a pair of demonic eyes. She caught her breath. Her foot managed to move, and she took a step back. He took out a knife from his pocket: a small melee weapon that she was afraid of.

_**"This needs to come off," he panted. He threw her white tank top over her head, and discarded the clothing onto the floor. His lips moved further down and she started to pant slowly. Both of his arms were now around her waist. She arched her back even more. He started to kiss the top of her breasts; she gasped aloud which seemed to have made him amused.**_

_**His lips skipped past her red strapless bra. His hands were pinning her wrists to the bed. She started giggling a bit when his lips kissed her stomach. She gasped again when he licked her belly button. As his lips traveled farther, he stopped. "These need to come off too…." **_

_**For some reason, her arms wouldn't move. It was like he did something to make her paralyzed. The adrenaline pumped faster as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. He slid them off in a seductive way. He kissed her V-lines and her thighs softly. Kairi let a few pants escape her lips as he did so. He threw her pants on the floor, and stared at her red, lacy panties for a moment. **_

_**"Mmm," he said, licking his teeth lustfully. He smirked. "I really like red on you." **_

_**He began to crawl slowly back up, like he was ready to pounce her. He sat up, and stripped off his white t-shirt. Kairi stared at his god-like body. Her face always turned red when she saw his bare chest. It was a silly reaction to her. **_

She was on the floor at this point, trying to hold him back. He was kneeling over her, trying to take another swipe at her. Tears were still coming down her face, but she pushed past her sad emotion and concentrated on her hatred. She felt the knife dig into her palm and she managed to hold back her scream.

An evil smirk spread across his face as he saw fresh blood being drawn. He picked her up, and threw to her in the middle of the dance studio. She felt her cold blood flow out of her palm. She sat up, and saw him approach her slowly.

"Please, Sora," she choked. "Please put down the knife." She healed her palm real quick, though she felt a lot of pain from it. "Don't kill me!"

_**His lips kissed hers again. She loved how their tongues danced together. It would make her heart pound faster. She had to part to catch her breath, but it was taken away again as she felt his tongue along her neck; it felt like he was going to bite her...and he did, but very softly. **_

_**"Sora!" she gasped. He just smirked and kissed her throat. He did his trail of kisses. He pulled her up again and he was massaging her neck with his tongue. She tangled her fingers in his hair. His hands were getting busy by unlatching the clasps of her red bra. He tortured her by doing it slowly. **_

He pinned her to the ground and held the knife up to her throat. She could feel the edge of the blade travel down. He wasn't cutting her, but he was teasing her. Sora stopped when he reached her collarbone.

_**He paused with the unhooking, and started to kiss her collarbone. The burning feeling was driving her mind insane. **_

She screamed as he began to slice open her skin slowly with the knife. "SORA! STOP!" she cried. Her hand grabbed his, and she pulled the knife away. She pinned his wrist to the ground. But he got off of her, picked her up, and slammed her into the mirror. She heard the mirror crack, and could feel so much pain go through her back. Part of her spine was against the handle bar.

She stared into his red eyes and couldn't help but ask, "Why, Sora?" He wasn't the Sora she used to know. The darkness had taken him over too fast. He then threw her to the ground. She slid on the floor a ways before stopping. She lay on the ground and groaned. But she couldn't give up. She stood up slowly; she heard glass drop onto the floor.

Sora had withdrawn his Keyblade. It was a new one. It was a lot darker than the Oblivion. She withdrew the Oathkeeper. He laughed demonically, and said, "Poor choice."

"You wanna bet?" Kairi hissed. He disappeared for a moment—

Kairi felt something choke her from behind. Sora had the Keyblade up to her neck, and he was suffocating her. Kairi managed to free herself by magic. He stumbled backwards, but then countered by hitting her hard with the Keyblade. She flew back a ways, and smashed into a large support beam. She healed her collarbone before doing anything else.

Sora and she started to fight. She realized that he was too strong for her. He got a few good blows on her, but she would counter. But when she attacked, he just brushed it off. It has been a year since she's seen him last, and he has become very powerful.

She found herself being pinned to the floor again, but she was blocking against his attack. Kairi started to struggle. _He's too strong, _she thought. But, by some miracle, her heart didn't give up on her. She started to push back. Sora was taken by surprise. She pushed him back until she rammed him against a pillar.

"You think you can defeat me?" he asked with a smug grin. "Would you kill me?"

Kairi still fought back despite his question. But would she kill him? Did she hate him that much? No…she was in love with him. She backed off and dropped her Keyblade. She collapsed to her knees in defeat. She couldn't kill him. Sora made his Keyblade disappear. He took out the knife again and walked up to her. He knelt down in front of her.

_**She tried to kiss his neck as he slowly unlatched the last clasp, but she couldn't. The adrenaline was getting to her. Sora slowly took off her bra, and threw that on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Sora pulled her closer; the feeling of her bare chest against his made her breath quicken. While he kissed her, she pushed him down onto the bed. Sora smiled against her skin. **_

_**Kairi started to kiss his neck. She explored his body, kissing most of it. As she kissed his god-like chest, she could feel the same burning sensation that he leaves on her. But she stopped at his abs, and then crawled on top of him. **_

_**She couldn't describe why this lustful sin made her feel so good. She couldn't understand why she got great pleasure out of it. Sora had pinned her to the bed. She went crazy when he started to give her that pleasure that she yearned for. She was panting and moaning. **_

_**He kissed her collarbone again. His lips then landed between her breasts and she let out another soft moan. Sora slipped his hands under her back, and she arched her back. Her heart was beating so loud that she was afraid that he would hear it. His kissed the tender part of her breast; she moaned his name. His lips moved to the other one and he started to kiss that one. He ran his tongue softly ran over the tender part again. Her hands clutched the sheets as he continued. He was slow and gentle, taking his time. **_

Sora was looking at the blade of the knife. His eyes then turned to her. She was scared. But there was no way out of this.

"I knew you wouldn't kill me," he said with a smirk.

"Fuck you," she spat. "If I wasn't married to you, then I would've."

"No you wouldn't." He quickly sliced open a part of her arm and she screamed. He watched the blood drip off of the blade, while Kairi placed her hand over her open wound. "Go ahead, Kairi. Go and fucking kill me."

"I WON'T!" she screamed.

"I thought so. You give a damn, which is sad." He then gave her a mischievous look. "You know, if you come with me…you can get out of this pain, and be with me forever. The darkness isn't so bad—"

Kairi grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"What is wrong with you?!" she yelled in his face. "WHERE IS THE SORA I KNOW?!"

_**He kissed her mouth again. She didn't want him to stop. She felt his fingers go down her the waistband of her panties again…he slowly began to take them off. Kairi started to moan as he did so. This was wrong on so many levels, but she loved it. As he crawled back up, he trailed kisses from her stomach up to her mouth. **_

_**Kairi's hands reached his boxers and she slipped them off. Sora managed to kick them off. She loved the nakedness of his body against hers. It was burning her skin on in a good way. **_

_**He started to whisper in her ear that he was so much in love with her. He said that he wouldn't harm her in anyway. He would love and cherish her forever. Kairi placed her hands on his shoulders as he kissed her breasts again. She started to pant as he did; she couldn't help the feeling she was giving her. Words couldn't describe it. But it felt wonderful. **_

_**She caught her breath when she felt him at the entrance. She arched her back again as he pushed in. It was painful for a moment, but then it stopped. Her panting became harder as she felt the pleasure overwhelm her. She could hear him moaning too. Her hands clutched the bed sheets tighter. **_

_**She grew tighter as he gave each thrust. Her moaning got too loud, and at this point, she felt a little embarrassed. But he was driving her crazy. His kisses were rough on her mouth and she had to break away at times to yell his name. His thrusts were harder and slower now, and it caused her to reach her climax, letting out the sound that he wanted to hear. Her fingernails dug into his back as he continued to move in and out of her. The way he kissed her and the way he touched her was too much. She would buck her hips upward and allowing him to travel deeper into her causing him to moan. Some thrusts were too painful and she would scream, but he would quiet her by kissing her. She felt his hot lips on her neck, sinking his teeth into it. She gave a cry of pleasure as he gave a hard thrust. It wasn't long before Sora had reached his climax, and she could feel him release. She cried out his name one last time, before he stopped. She soon felt him lay beside her. That part, she thought, wasn't long at all, but it was enough. **_

_**"Sora," she breathed. She turned on her side to see him staring at her. He, too, was panting heavily. He just smiled and sat up in bed, facing towards the window. **_

_**"Yeah, I really should go away more often," he laughed. Kairi laughed with him. He cradled her in his arms, gently giving her butterfly kisses. She felt his tongue enter in her mouth slowly, and gently tangle with hers. She only had to part when she needed to breathe. Sora smiled at her and kissed her again. He got up, and pulled his boxer back on as Kairi pulled the covers over her. "Hey, you want to hear a song?" **_

_**"Will you sing?" she asked softly. He didn't have a bad voice. He had an amazing singing voice. She heard him chuckle softly. **_

_**"Would you like me to?" he asked as he looked back at her. The way the sun light hit his skin was astounding. That's one of the reasons why she married him. He was so beautiful. But the main reason, of course, was because she loved him so much. **_

_**"Please," she whispered. Sora got up, and went into the walk-in closet. He came back seconds later with an acoustic guitar in his hands. He sat on next to her. Kairi looked up at him like he was a god.**_

_**He began to play a sweet melody on the guitar. She closed her eyes and listened carefully. Her adrenaline and her heart had seemed to calm down. She opened her eyes as he started to sing to her. His voice soothed her. A soft smile spread across her lips as he continued. **_

_**It wasn't long before he finished. He put the guitar aside and looked back at her with a soft grin. He lay down next to her and gave her a small kiss. **_

_**"I love you," he whispered. He nuzzled his face in her neck. "I love you so much. I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you." **_

_**"You're not going to lose me," Kairi whispered. **_

_**"I'll never hurt you, Kairi. I swear, I promise! Kill me if I do." **_

_**"Don't say that—"**_

_**"I'm serious, Kairi. I don't ever want to hurt you. I love you too much. It would break my heart if that happened." **_

_**"Sora," Kairi said as she gave him a kiss. Before she could speak again, he took her face in his hands and kissed her back forcefully. He finally let go to breathe. "Sora," she said again. "I won't let that happen. I swear." **_

_**Sora pulled Kairi close and held her in his arms. He whispered, "My heart is yours." **_

_**"My heart is yours too." **_

_**Soon, the two of them drifted off into a deep slumber as the morning light was soon put out by gloomy clouds. **_

She pressed her ear against his chest, despite his glare. She can hear his heart. It was broken. The Sora she knew was still there. But he pushed her back. His eyes were dark. They stood up, but Kairi kept a good distance.

"Sora, you promised," Kairi choked. She eyed his belt, and saw a gun in a holster. She could hear herself gulp loudly. _Why does he have so many weapons?_ "You promised that you wouldn't hurt me." The tears were becoming numb on her cheeks. She grabbed his face; he didn't do anything. He was too shocked by her action. He gaped as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

Kairi pulled him in, and kissed him roughly. She heard him drop the knife. It has been a since they kissed. She always remembered their kisses being soft and sweet. But she took a different turn. This was the roughest she has ever kissed him. She could taste the lust and desire off of his lips. The same burning sensation was back. She pushed him back against the support beam.

Sora started to kiss her back just as hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. She didn't know what was coming over her. This was a different feeling. Maybe it was _desire _she was feeling mixed in with a _need _instead of a _want _for him. But she felt the familiar heart race. She felt herself being pushed to the floor.

He didn't waste any time; Sora skipped over the soft stuff. This was a different side of him. She could tell that he was in need of her too. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and saw the familiar sapphire color. But she also sensed that he was still battling the darkness that possessed him.

Sora started to kiss her neck. It wasn't soft at all. But it still made Kairi go crazy. She could feel his love again as he pulled her closer. His tongue was massaging her neck, and she gasped; she hadn't felt this feeling in so long. It felt brand new to her, yet she already experienced it.

Kairi slipped her hands under his shirt. His chest was still hot, just like she remembered. He couldn't keep her hands off of him. Sora's lips found hers again, and the passion was ignited as his tongue explored her mouth. Her fingers dug into his shoulders blades as he started to kiss her throat.

He stopped. He stared at her body for a moment. He was remembering how beautiful she was. His hands landed on the zipper of her shirt. Kairi wanted to stop him...but he didn't move. His eyes bore into hers. He let her sit up. Kairi leaned in and kissed him. Sora held her face in his hands tightly, afraid that he was going to lose her.

"Kairi," he breathed as he pulled away. "My Kairi."

She started to cry as he said her name. He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't cry, my love. Don't cry. I'm here."

"No, no you're not. Don't lie to me!" Kairi choked. Sora put his forehead against hers.

"You're right, I am lying…but I'm here with you _now._ Kairi—"

But she kissed him again. It took Sora by surprise. He tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips left hers and she felt the familiar feeling of when he kissed her collarbone. It never got old. It never will. She brought him down with her to the ground again. The thought of lust was running through her mind. _So what? I love him, and he knows it. If lust gets in the way, then so be it, _she thought. She felt his hands slip under her shirt, but he didn't take it off. He just ran his fingers along her stomach.

But something snapped. Sora suddenly backed off of her. He was holding his head in his hands. Kairi got off the ground and gasped. She staggered backwards as she saw her beloved fall to his knees and yell out in pain. He looked up at her with those demonic eyes again.

Suddenly, he shook his head, and closed his eyes. He disappeared. Kairi didn't move. She didn't even breathe. Suddenly, she felt something stab her in the shoulder. She let out a cry of pain, and realized that Sora's Keyblade was sticking out, but it had her pinned to a support beam. She heard him laugh out loud.

Kairi took a deep breath, and started walking towards him. Sora was surprised at what he saw. Kairi placed her hand on him, and used magic to blast him back. As he went backwards, the Keyblade remained in her shoulder. She grabbed the handle, and began to slowly pull it out. She screamed as she finally got it out of her. She held onto the Keyblade; all she could think about was murder. Sora was still on the ground. He was shaking terribly.

The Keyblade was glistening in the dull lightning; her blood shined brighter than anything else. Kairi felt something hit her feet. She dropped Sora's Keyblade which returned to him as soon as hit the floor. There was the gun.

"Shoot me, Kairi," Sora said breathlessly.

"No!" Kairi yelled.

"Do it, Kai! I hurt you! And I told you to kill me if I ever did!"

"Sora!" Kairi choked through her tears. "Don't talk like that!"

"PICK IT UP, NOW!" His voice was switching to a darker tone. She didn't like the sound of it, so she picked up the deathly weapon. Death to her sounded really good right about now. "Please, Kairi, shoot me."

"I can't—"

"YOU CAN!" he shouted. "If you don't do it, then I will kill you myself! I would forever live in misery if I ever killed you. Kairi, if I lose you, I don't know what I'll do…I don't want to continue to live like this…I've become a monster!"

"Sora! STOP!"

"Kairi, I love you. I love you more than anything else."

Kairi's hands were shaky. Tears splashed onto the gun.

"I love you too, Sora."

His eyes turned red again. He started growling; Kairi started to shake her head in disbelief. But this wasn't a dream. It was all real. Reality can really be a bittersweet bitch. Sora started to charge towards her with his Keyblade. Kairi didn't have time to think.

She couldn't kill him.

She loved him.

But it is what he wanted.  
She pointed the gun at him. Just before he hit her, she pulled the trigger.

_BANG! _

Kairi stared ahead of her for a short moment. _Did I…? Wait….NO! I….THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _

Truth could be a cruel bitch too. There, lying on the ground in front of her was Sora. His eyes were closed, thankfully. She couldn't bear to see him with his eyes opened. She didn't shoot him in the head….

She collapsed to her knees.  
"NO!" she screamed. She started screaming everywhere curse word, no, and his name. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" She looked up at the ceiling. "Why are you taking _every fucking thing I have?! _What the hell is your problem?!"

She could feel the rest of her sanity…actually, she had no more sanity. She now classified herself as an insane person. Kairi wiped her tears and stood up. She put the gun to the place where she shot him on her body--over her heart--and placed her finger on the trigger….

...

...

...

...

..

.

_BANG!_

* * *

(Gasp) I so wasn't going to end it like that!

But life can be a bitch, and after listening to many emo songs, I figured to end it that way.

Will edit later.  
Too tired.  
Oh the sexiness. Never gets old.  
Some inspirations were of course from songs, and then the move 'The Brave One' which was amazingly spectacular!

If you know someone who is looking for a lemon, please recommend this one. Because I want to get people's opinion.

This was fun! Though I had a lot more fun writing A Fever You Can't Sweat Out...

**PLEASE REVIEW!! RAHH! AND NO FLAMES!**

**DivineRose2392**


End file.
